MediaWiki talk:Monaco.css
Body of the Page The header looks cool! Is it possible to get the blue to continue down the side between this window and the menus to the left, rather than having the gray? --HWC Mongrel 04:58, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm playing around with colors right now... I'll see if I can figure that out. -- Danny (talk) 05:05, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::I couldn't make the blue work... Maybe Nathan or Scott can? -- Danny (talk) 05:25, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::Brian, you're not liking the HWC gray!? Must be seeing it too much and getting tired of it. 8) I planned the background to be a color but it is messing with the links at the bottom. The good blues wash out the text links also in blue and it bugs me to have it that way. If Scott knows the code for changing only the bottom section link's colors, that would be cool. That or put that bottom section in a box.Maelstrom610 02:34, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I've got it -- this is the .css code that changes the color of the text at the bottom. #wikia_footer { color: #ffffff; } #monaco_footer, #monaco_footer a { color: #FFF; } ::::That'll turn it white -- obviously, you can change to something else too. -- Danny (talk) 16:51, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :That code did the trick Danny! How does it look now? There is still a problem with the background of the Latest Activity window. How do I change the background. It took on the background of the whole page. I'd like to have it just the color of the Links box.Maelstrom610 19:37, 1 May 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I added that. ::I was talking to Scott about the skin today, and he has an idea to redesign the skin so that it echoes the design from the HWC forum. He's going to post some mockups here... So I'm excited to see what he can come up with. -- Danny (talk) 21:22, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :::Hey everyone! Here are the mockups Danny spoke of. One is a variation of what's here now, another is meant to match the theme at hotwheelscollector.com and the other two are more open for improvement. Please respond with feedback so I can get a sense of what's the right feel. —Scott (talk) 22:24, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Image:Hotwheels-skin01.png Image:Hotwheels-skin02.png Image:Hotwheels-skin03.png Image:Hotwheels-skin04.png ::Those are interesting concepts but I still favored how the site was going. #4 is cool with the swooping backing but needs to be in blues. Or change the white backgrounds to a gray. Its close to HWC but a little too Christmas like at the moment. ::I see the site swapped to a new style again so I'm done messing with the css for now as it keeps getting changed out. I've just wasted too much time setting it up and making stuff for it instead of getting pages up. Sorry to sound bitter as I know Wiki is all about share editing. Maelstrom610 01:03, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::I gotta say that I like the current execution (#3?) the best. It's the most "on brand" as far as Hot Wheels' colors and branding statement. Very cool stuff, guys! --HWC Mongrel 03:38, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Excellent, I'm glad you like it! I think it's a good mix. -- Danny (talk) 17:55, 9 May 2008 (UTC)